


【all雏】占有欲 （上 青绿+雏）

by softfur



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfur/pseuds/softfur
Summary: all雏，涉及轻微bdsm，慎！！！！不喜勿入





	【all雏】占有欲 （上 青绿+雏）

Let us take care of you  
“所以说……为什么我是被抱的那个啊……”村上醒来的时候大仓正严严实实地搂着他，他的一对手臂穿过村上的后颈让村上枕在自己怀里，一只脚还虚缠着村上的小腿，俨然一副要把他据为己有的样子。一整晚的纠缠令村上即使醒来也觉得有些力不从心，他小心翼翼地挪动一下身子，后穴摩擦布料带来的酥麻感令他忍不住瑟缩了一下，事后显然有人帮他做过清洁，不过这并不能减缓乱性后的肿胀感和轻微的痛感。村上再次试图挣脱了一下，大仓却俨然没有松手的意思，看这家伙睡的熊样，看来昨晚帮自己清理的人显然不是他。  
“大仓！醒醒！”还不等村上再次挣扎，不知什么时候站在大仓身后的安田插着腰，一把揪住大仓的耳朵毫不留情地拉扯他的耳垂，“信酱要被你勒死了！”  
“yasu……”村上也趁着大仓吃痛的空当翻身爬起来，他全身上下此刻捕捉寸缕，肉体摩擦着床单的异样感令他感到十分尴尬。况且让他想起自己昨天晚上和这两个家伙做了点什么……  
“所以说为什么我是被上的那一个啊……”  
“信酱……”一脸睡意的大仓显然不满意安田对自己的处置，他一把甩开安田的手，转而勾住坐在床位村上的腰，把一张脸都贴在村上的腰窝，撒娇一般蹭了两下。  
“因为信酱很可爱啊……”  
“表情却很色情。”安田的声音穿插进来，他歪歪头审视着村上赤裸的后背与蝴蝶骨上那两道还未消肿的红痕，忍不住暗暗盘算起来。  
“上多少次都上不够……”安田这次没再理大仓，他绕到床前，两条腿跨坐在村上赤裸的大腿上，将村上的两腿夹紧，手掌捉住村上的手腕钳在村上头顶，居高临下地吮吸起村上的嘴唇来。  
“因为信酱从来不会拒绝我们……”大仓竟然也来了精神，他此时已经攀上村上的后背，他用手臂缠住村上的肩膀，从他身后将手掌还到村上胸前，一边在村上耳边吹气一边用手指轻轻拨弄村上的乳珠，大仓的食指轻轻夹住村上的乳珠用力拉扯，昨晚被刺激过的身体依旧异常敏感，村上的口腔正被安田毫不留情地侵犯着，安田的舌头直绞进他的喉咙，无法吞咽的涎水顺着他的颈线直接淌下来，村上轻轻摆动肩膀试图躲避来自前后的侵犯，安田却看出他的意图，攥住他的手腕变得更紧了。  
“嗯……呜……”  
“信酱，已经勃起了哦。”  
安田短暂地松开他，刚刚被安田夹住的阴茎此时已经硬起来，散发着热量的阴茎抵着安田大腿冰凉的皮肤，村上不仅下意识地挺一下腰，却被安田灵巧地躲开了。  
“真可爱。”  
大仓依旧挂在他的肩膀上，另一只手却闲不下来一般把玩起村上的阴茎，他的手刚好能够握住村上的，大仓用拇指在村上铃口摩擦着，四指慢条斯理地从上到下撸动着村上的阴茎。  
大仓的手臂外侧时不时挤压过村上的阴囊，他情不自禁地配合大仓摆动身体，渴望施放的欲望令他不断扭动起来。  
可惜安田的命令将即将要攀上的高潮被强制打断了。  
“哈……啊……yasu……”  
安田将大仓的手拍开，毫不犹豫地对大仓使个颜色，大仓似乎有些怨言，但也配合着安田，转而搂住村上的胸膛，舌头舔过村上耳后敏感的皮肤。  
“呜……“  
“信酱，趴在床上。” 安田顺着村上的鬓角抚摸他，便又捏一下村上的臀部，示意他下一步的动作。  
“信酱乖一点就速战速决了。“  
村上从床上撑起身子，之前盖在他身上的被单早就滑落了，他浑身赤裸着，勃起的阴茎和臀瓣上鲜明的红痕令他看起来凌乱不堪，他紧抿着下唇，两只手撑在枕头前方，四肢着地颤抖着趴跪在安田和大仓面前。  
“做着很下流的事情眼神却像雏鸟一样。“安田来到他面前，他用手扳过村上的脸颊，将他的刘海拨开直视村上的眼睛。安田凑过来，嘴唇呢喃着亲吻村上的眼睑。村上闭上眼，乖顺地蹭了蹭安田的额头。  
还不等安田从村上身上下来，大仓就不由分说地伸出手，手掌按住村上的臀瓣，大力揉搓起来。  
迟迟无法释放的阴茎可怜兮兮地漏出几滴透明的液体，村上被卡在高潮的顶峰，只得毫无意识地抬高臀瓣，企图继续刚才的动作，从大仓身上获得更多的刺激。  
“tatsu……啊……哈……”  
“信酱，后面抬高一点。”安田示意他换个姿势，将枕头塞在村上颌下，一边揉揉他的头发亲吻了他的侧脸，另一只手则不轻不重地拍在村上另一侧的臀瓣上。  
“啊……”  
村上听话地两条膝盖变成跪卧的姿态，将自己的身体弓起来，摇摆起臀部，他的身体早就熟悉于这样的性爱，也知道自己怎样做才能令他们觉得满意。  
“真乖。”安田再一次重重地拍一下村上的臀瓣，他轻轻拉扯村上后颈的头发，示意村上抬起头，不由分说地将自己的两只手指插进村上口中。  
“信酱，舔湿它。”  
几小时前还被使用过的后穴忍不住瑟缩了一下，昨天晚上安田和大仓都射在他的身体里，而安田用手指搅动他口腔的声音显然勾起了村上这段回忆。村上想象着为安田口交的样子使劲吮吸起来，与身材比例恰巧相反，安田是在性爱中喜爱狂野的那一个，村上当然也喜欢与安田慵懒的接吻，但他此时显然更知道自己的这位恋人想要什么。  
村上灵巧的舌尖在安田的指缝中穿梭，他几乎将安田的手指全部包裹进口腔，他一边吮吸着，一边用虎牙噬咬安田的指节和柔软的指肚，安田显然很享受这种刺痛感，他此刻正半跪在村上身体一侧，半勃的阴茎抵着村上突出的肩胛骨，在上面留下一道下流的水痕。  
“H。”大仓一边发表着观点一边拨开村上的臀缝。为了将好戏留到最后，大仓此时双手已经从村上的下身移开，他慵懒地用头顶抵住村上的腰窝，粉红色的舌头在村上的后腰和尾骨之间来回戳刺起来。村上身材很好，这大概也是他们以开始垂涎他的原因之一。而大仓对村上的后腰情有独钟，村上紧实的肌肉与腰侧一层薄薄的柔软总是令大仓觉得爱不释手，所以他才总是喜欢抱住村上。村上的身上还残留着沐浴乳的香味，大仓深深嗅了一口，两只手环住村上的大腿，抱住他的双腿上下抚摸起来。  
“呜…………”即使被大仓支撑着，村上还是觉得自己半跪的双腿仿佛失去自己控制一般颤抖着，还在红肿的后穴被温热的舌头撑开的异样感以及大仓不断刺激自己大腿内侧的一双手，都令村上几乎处在崩溃的边缘。  
“信酱，趴好。别紧张。”安田拍拍他的后颈，像是在安慰一样轻轻抚摸他的脊背，分担令村上无法忍受的异物感。安田在总是能在合适的时候占领主导地位，又很好的安抚他。安田从上到下抚摸村上的脊背，扩散到全身的酥麻感令村上不得已呻吟出声，他微微颤抖着弓起后背。安田从村上的一侧慢慢移动，再次跨坐在村上之上，他的两条腿夹紧村上的肋骨两侧，勃起的阴茎此时正好抵在村上一对展开的蝴蝶骨中间，村上喘息着，蝴蝶骨随着他呼吸的动作一张一合，不轻不重地摩擦着安田的阴茎。  
安田轻轻扒开村上的口腔，将被村上舔湿的手指放在自己的阴茎上来回撸动起来，湿哒哒的手指还带着另一个人的温度，安田将它包裹住自己的阴茎，配合着撸动的速度一下下撞击着村上的肩胛骨。  
“yasu……啊……嗯……”  
安田抽动的速度就和他埋在自己体内时如出一辙，他跳动的阴茎一下下拍打在他的后背与后颈，在他敏感的后耳与颈窝来回摩擦，在村上的后背留下一道道水渍。村上嘤咛着，紧绷的欲望几乎在下一秒就要呼之欲出。  
“不许射。”安田突然腾出一只手握住村上的后颈，居高临下地命令道。  
“呜……”村上忍不住抽搐一下，安田有条不紊的撸动早就令村上的欲望几乎崩溃，而此时安田非但没有放慢手里的速度，反倒还故意用拇指指肚轻轻摩擦着村上的铃口。而顺从却令他不得不夹紧腹部，压制住自己的欲望，用意志忍耐着大仓和安田的抽插。  
村上的手肘不得不撑在床上承受着安田急促地冲刺，而大仓此时已经换成手指，旋转着缓慢推入他的后穴，不慌不忙地侵犯他。他的身体被快感占据，沾在嘴角的涎水顺着下颌淌下来，村上发出一声呜咽，终于随着安田将精液射在他的后背，喘息着也射了出来。  
“信酱，不乖哦。”安田的手指很灵巧，他像作画一样将白浊在村上后背慢慢涂抹开，指尖顺着村上肌肉的线条将自己的精液抹在村上锁骨，浑浊的液体顺着村上脸颊落下来的生理性泪水和汗水划过他的胸膛，男性荷尔蒙爆发出的占有欲将他吞没了。安田伸出手将手指凑近村上的嘴唇，村上乖巧地伸长脖子舔舐起来，感受安田的味道。  
大仓显然是故意想要破坏两人的温存，他将自己的阴茎对准村上玫红色的后穴，用手指将穴口拨开，握住自己的阴茎埋进村上身体。  
“啊……tatsu……不可以……啊……”先前的兴奋令他全身的肌肉都还抽搐着，刚射过精的眩晕感令村上在大仓进入他时下意识地想要逃离。  
他的手指陷入床单脱力地试图向前移动，却被安田从另一侧拉开，捧著他的头啃噬他布满汗水的喉结和青筋。  
安田可怕的控制欲在此可也跟着爆发，似乎是在惩罚村上之前私自射精的举动，安田帮大仓圈住试图逃跑的村上，将他无力的两条腿分得更开，手掌紧紧攥住村上的臀瓣让大仓更深地埋入他的身体里。  
“嗯……”  
“信酱……不可以吗？”大仓明知故问，他故意将自己更深地埋进村上身体里，无辜地问道。村上温暖的后穴此刻包裹住他的欲望，尽管甬道因为村上的紧张而紧绷着，但没有什么比这更妙的事情了，大仓示意安田换个姿势，自己托住村上的臀从后面抱住他，将村上发软的膝盖解放出来，村上身体很结实，可过多的刺激令他再也无法抵挡，顺势瘫座在他的身上，就连大仓的阴茎在他身体中顶弄也只是咬着唇，呜咽地喘息着。  
“信酱，可以吗？”大仓将村上抱起来，凭借身高将村上整个人按进自己怀里，用嘴唇抵着村上的头顶用撒娇的口吻说。  
“忠……呜……啊……好……”村上眨眨眼睛，无力地答应道。大仓的滚烫的欲望埋在他的身体里，他觉得自己简直快要散架了，可刚刚释放过的欲望却在大仓的侵犯下有了抬头的迹象。  
“信酱真的没吃饱呢……”村上的反应怎么能逃过安田敏锐的眼睛，安田用食指弹弄一下村上的乳尖，将乳白色的精液作为润滑在他胸前肆意揉搓起来。  
大仓抱着抬高他的后腰让他翘起臀部，虽然效果并不会太明显，但这起码能够让村上的腰部更加省力也写，当然也更助于大仓找到他的敏感点。他挺动着身子一下下撞击着，在村上温暖的肠壁里每一次都撞向深部，直到囊袋拍在蜜色的臀瓣上发出清脆的响声，才退出来开始新的抽动。  
“啊……哈……tatsu…………”再也无法忍耐呻吟声，村上扬起颈部拼命喘息着，生理性的泪水从眼角顺着安田之前留在他脸颊上的精液滑向耳后，一双失去了焦点的眼睛在性爱中愈发迷离。  
“嗯……”  
村上艰难地吐出几个音节，欢愉使他的大脑几乎无法思考，眼角不断涌出的泪水和被黏糊糊地精液贴在额头的刘海令他知道自己现在的状态一定相当糟糕——但急切渴望高潮的身体再一次战胜了理智。  
“嗯……哈……”  
“想要更深吧？” 大仓轻喘着问道，快感令他的声音沙哑得厉害。他再次固定住村上的腰，在他身后快速挺动着腰肢，蓄势待发的囊袋撞击着村上被攥得通红的臀瓣。快感在狭小的卧室内一层层叠加，欲望渐渐将理智抽离，大仓低吼着，终于随着一阵白光，将粘稠的精液射进村上身体里。  
“嗯……嗯……”被填满的不适与灼热感令村上整个人蜷缩起来，他徒劳般地将自己缩成一团喘息着。  
安田在他即将高潮时故意堵住了他的铃口，而现在已经错过时机，膨胀的欲望却要把他搞疯了。大仓的阴茎此时还未完全退出半卡在他的身体里，粉红色的阴茎随着村上扭动着腰肢试图让大仓能够再次进入自己，但大仓似乎只是单纯享受着村上的‘服务’，并不准备自己动手。敏感的小穴努力扩张着吞吐大仓的阴茎，村上翘起臀部，似乎想通过晃动让大仓再次找到自己的敏感点。  
“好……难受……”  
他没有权利碰自己的阴茎，所以只能无意识地用勃起的阴茎磨蹭床垫，希望能从使欲望从中得到解脱。  
被安田挑逗的红肿的乳头在灯光下此时微微泛着红，安田的手掌在他胸口再次抚弄一会儿，便他将手指慢慢向下移动，配合着他仓抽插的速度握住村上的阴茎撸动起来。  
“哈……不行……”村上两只手紧紧握住床单，他瞳孔失焦地扩张着，那双圆润的下垂眼此时正因为迟迟得不到解放而蓄满泪水，“yasu……拜托……射，让我射……”  
村上此时再也管不了羞耻，他绷紧下腹，断断续续地恳求着。  
“射吧。你已经很乖了。”安田摸摸他的头发，在他耳廓轻轻舔弄着，声音沉稳地说。

村上捂住自己的脸倒在床上喘息着。他们身上盖了一条薄薄的被单，大仓与安田躺在他的身边。床单被他们凌乱地揉搓在身下，枕头早就不知道什么时候扔了一地，就连是一向最注重清洁的村上此时也一动不动，连爬起来洗澡的欲望都被消磨殆尽了。  
“叮咚。爱心早餐哦！”丸山突然推开房间的大门，提着两个塑料袋大摇大摆地慌了进来。他四下环顾一圈，将门卡放在桌子上，一边带上门一边自顾自地解释起来，“裕亲和亮酱去吃早饭了。我来叫你们~”  
“oh~~kura~别赖床啦~”丸山的声音听起来似乎相当愉悦，他甚至还一反常态地将散落在地上的衣物捡拾起来，为三个人收拾前一晚的残局。  
大仓斜乜一眼丸山笑眯眯的一张脸，对他翻了个白眼便扯起床单将自己蒙进被罩里。  
“maru！我要睡觉！”  
似乎并不理会大仓的怒吼，丸山慢悠悠的晃到床前，此时安田已经从床上翻坐起来，他伸个懒腰，套上丸山递来的长款睡衣，“早上好啊，maru”  
“我去带信酱洗澡吧？”丸山在安田躺过的地方坐下，村上这才动弹了一下，在丸山碰到他的一瞬间下意识地弹开了。  
“喂！maru！我自己去！你别动我！”  
“不要这样绝情嘛信酱~我又不是没看过~”  
“哈？你这家伙肯定会做什么奇怪的事情吧！喂！”  
“呜……maru等等……嗯……呜……”  
丸山两只手将村上的手腕压在床头，终于将村上从窒息的危险中拯救出来，仿佛刚刚把村上吻到差点断气的人并不是自己。  
“走吧~信~酱~”

TBC


End file.
